


A Nightmare of Sith Lord and Politicians

by HappyTerrier



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Bodyswap, F/M, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyTerrier/pseuds/HappyTerrier
Summary: As thirty-year-old Leia Organa-Solo prepares to take the mantle of Chief of State of the New Republic, unknown enemies plan to disturb her influence. In a parallel universe, nine-teen-year old Leia Skywalker finally gets the chance to leave Tatooine at the cost of her aunt and uncle’s lives. Unfortunately for both, Organa-Solo’s enemies succeed in their plan. However, the plan fails to work the way they enemies envisioned and the two Leia’s find themselves switching places.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Ben Solo, Leia Organa & Darth Vader, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Leia Skywalker & Han Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Edges of the World by Glompcat and Of Queen, Knights and Pawns by Chancecraz.

Chapter 1:

Universe 1 – 11 ABY

For so long, thirty-year-old Leia Organa-Solo had longed for ordinary life. In the past five years she finally started to feel normal again. Ever since the Empire faced a huge blow at Endor and the Alliance’s Council started to arrest former high-ranking officers for the Empire.

But her life continued to move forward and soon another roadblock hit each time she experienced a few days of normalcy. The current dilemma was preparing to become the Chief of State for the New Republic. In only five days, Leia was going to take the mantel from the current leader, Mon Mothma.

For the past few days, that was all Leia thought about. But today, was different.

Today, as Leia braided her hair, she thought about the re-occurring dream that she had yet again the night before.

In this dream, she saw a younger version of herself going through the motions of a life as a farm-hand at Tatooine. She could still feel the sand caking her skin and the sweat rushing down her skin from the vivid dream.

As Leia tied her hair together, she remembered the realistic feelings that embraced her skin. The stench of womp rats and from fumes of burning oil.  
Leia could feel the girl’s desperation to leave the planet and the girl’s boredom toward the repetitive lifestyle.

Leia finished adjusting her hair into a braided arch. She decided that the dream had to be another force sensitive problem that she would need to talk about with her twin brother Luke Skywalker the next time he called. Maybe Luke would have read stories about the force allowing people like them to dream about alternate versions about themselves.

For the past year, Luke had spent his time exploring the galaxy for potential places to start a new Jedi Academy. He was currently in some backwater planet near Kamino. According to one of the Jedi scrolls he found, the place contained an ancient Jedi temple from many centuries ago. The building was supposed to be deep underground. Leia was sure Luke was more busy digging than finding any new information about Jedi.

“Mama.” A bright young voice cried. Her son, Ben Solo, came running into her room. He was tall for his young age of five. He already reached her shoulders. Soon, he would tower over her. “Look what I just did.”

He raised his hands upwards and, across the room, her jewelry box open. With a flick of his lumpy hand, he started lifting the jewelry up in the air and the jewelry began to jump around the room. “I got R2 and Threepio to spin too. Look.”

He raced back out. Leia smiled, knowing that he never once doubted that she would follow. Mornings like these were almost perfect because she could watch her son happily run around the house as he demonstrated his newest interests. Practicing his powers was his favorite activity ever since Luke began to train him about using the Force during a visit a few months before.

The only thing that stopped this from being a perfect morning was her husband, Han Solo, not being around to enjoy it; he was still out on a smuggling job. He said he would be back a few days ago, but he was delayed after a fight with some bounty hunters at a bar.

Once she exited her room, Leia heard Threepio’s exasperated voice. “Master Ben, I ask that you put me down at once. You’re shriveling up my circuits.” Ben was twirling Threepio and R2 around in circles.

“Wow!” Leia cheered for her son. “Excellent job, Ben.”

“Thank you, Mama,” Ben squealed.

“But I think it’s time that you let Threepio and R2 go. They had enough excitement for one morning.”

“Fine.” Ben pouted, but lowered the droids down slowly as Threepio cheerfully thanked Leia.

Ben loved the droids too much to hurt them purposely. Her husband’s screwdrivers and other random tools, however, were another story. Ben often broke them apart out of anger towards Han’s frequent absences.

“Now, sweetheart, sit down while I make breakfast” Leia told Ben. Instinctively, Leia felt his annoyance at her request. “How does eggs sound?”

“Yes! Yes!” Ben told her cheerfully. Beneath his exuberance, Leia recognized some darkness from the Force rubbing off from him.

It was likely nothing. Just her overreacting to her fear that Han would continue to miss most of his son’s growing up if he continued to spend most of his time out on jobs. Ben would tell her if something was bothering him.

Ben’s big ears perked up as she placed some eggs and orange juice in front of him. He babbled along about his school friends as they ate breakfast. He finished with saying, “And Aaron say he never, ever, ever be locked in bacta tank again. No more yucky water ever.”

Leia laughed. “I’m sure he’ll change his mind after spending one day hurting after he falls from something again.”

“I know. He idiot,” Ben exclaimed.

“Ben. We don’t use that word. That’s not nice,” Leia reprimanded.

“Mama.” Ben stuck out his tongue. “He is.”

“Ben.” Leia paused for effect. “It’s more important to be nice when talking about people than to be right.”

“Fine.” Ben shouted. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s all right, darling.” Leia then grabbed their dishes. “Now, grab your bag. We need to get to school.”

Since Leia worked in New Republic’s headquarters in Chandrila, Ben attended Hanna City Elementary; much to his chagrin. Ben would often complain about the other kids and the teachers forcing him to participate in pointless activities like coloring and playing dive ball.

Leia liked living in Chandrila. It’s calm seas reminded her of the lakes she used to swim in at her home world Alderaan. The main difference was the lack of clouds, the many steep hills and the cooler climate.

“I don’t wanna,” Ben was now complaining. “I wanna stay with you.”

“You know I need to go to work, sweetheart.” Leia lowered herself to his level. “And schools not that bad. You’ll get to see Aaron, James and all your other friends.”

“They annoying. Talk, talk, talk.” Ben gripped.

Leia patted his head and Ben squirmed. “You don’t mean that. You’ll feel differently once you’re off playing with them.”

Ben pouted again. He loved doing that when she convinced him to do something against his will, which was pretty much twenty times a day.

“Okay-y-y, I go.”

“Glad to hear,” Leia said cheerfully. “Now go and get your stuff.”

Ben stomped over to his room and slammed the door shut. Leia could hear Ben frantically stuffing in materials in his bag. He always did like to leave things to last minute. Much like his father.

Yet again, Leia felt a flicker of cold darkness coming off him in the Force. It was likely nothing. It was simply her mind playing tricks. Her son was not dark.

***

Leia spent most of her day looking over paperwork in her office. It was a thankless task; boring and repetitive. But she needed to do it. In a few days, Leia was going to be in charge of the Senate and it needed to remain successful more than anything. Leia knew she was the right person to address the plethora of concerns across the galaxy. Most of all, Leia needed to remain on top of her responsibilities to prepare to speak out against her dissenters; mostly former Empire loyalists.

On days like these, where she was stuck doing busywork, Leia longed for the days of fighting against the Empire. She remembered the joy she felt when going on secret missions for her parents. She longed for the endless discussions she had with Mon Mothma and other Alliance leadership about battle strategies against the Empire. She yearned to be back on life and death missions with Luke and Han.

Someone knocked on her door. Her colleague Doman Beruss came in. She was from Cornellian like her husband. She had short blond hair and wide blue eyes.

“Senator Organa, I’m sorry to disturb you.” Beruss began.

Leia knew that was a lie. Beruss enjoyed blocking many of her past proposals. “How may I help you?”

“A representative from Lothal has requested a meeting with you and Mon Mothma. He didn’t say much about why. It likely is another Imperial refugee request for assistance. After what they did under Imperial leadership, though, I think that they don’t deserve another credit.”

“I shall look over their request, if that is the case. Lothal might have grounds for further assistance. The Empire damaged Lothal a great deal more than any other planet.”

“Besides Alderaan,” Beruss said bluntly. “Which received a worst punishment. You’re planet’s refugees never rigorously followed Imperial doctrine.”

“Yes. That is true.” Leia inwardly squirmed. How dare she! Who did she think she was! “Tell Mon Mothma and the rep that I’ll be over in a few minutes.”

“Are you all right? You are looking a little frail.”

“I’m fine. Now, are you going to comply with request or are we going to have a problem.”

Beruss nodded. “It’s in Room 9C. I hope it goes well.”

“I know were Mon’s office is,” Leia snapped. She could only hold in her temper for so long.

Leia sighed in relief after the woman left. Why did she have to work with so many politicians? They all believed that they were right about everything and had to pretend to care while sharing obnoxious references to past horrors.

After double-checking her current organization of piles of paperwork and locking the papers in her desk drawer, Leia headed over to Mon Mothma’s office.

Mon Mothma was talking to a tall Zabrak in Zabraki with a little help from a protocol droid who translated some of the hard to understand words.

“Thisska Princess Leia, misza.” The Zabrak greeted her, his bright blue eyes stared intently on her. Typical Beruss, judging someone based on what planted they represented. If Beruss took the time to review Zabrak history, she would know that Zabraks were among the first to join the Alliance for help against the Empire. “Hai m pakata chu maska.”

The protocol droid translated, robotic and to the point. A far cry from Threepio’s amusing voice. “Welcome, Princess Leia, your excellency. You are more beautiful than any description.”

“Erita,” Leia said gracefully, providing the Zabraki word for ‘thanks.’ The only word she knew. “I look forward to hearing your proposal.”

As the protocol translated, Leia took a seat across from the Zabrak. He had the typical small horns and artistic tattoos coloring his face. He was on the darker side of the Zabrak spectrum with dark purple hair.

Soon, after a bit of back and forth, Leia found out that the Zabrak’s name was Sumi. Leia learned that Sumi had not come to request assistance for Lothal refugees. Instead, the Zabrak came to show Leia and Mon Mothma a stone he found many years ago and had kept throughout the years. He had talked with a friend in Lothal about the stone and its mysteries. Apparently, it was originally from Dathomir and Sumi believed it held great importance to the Nightsisters, a coven of female, Dark-sided Force users.

“Hai mi Luke Skywalker umitite traika umiwika erka oppomari. Ka hai rallask irta erka mikkomari?”

“I heard you are a friend important to Luke Skywalker who looks for Jedi artifacts. Do you think he like a Sith artifact?”

Most of the world only knew of Leia and Luke as close friends because they decided to keep their siblinghood a secret.

Sumi placed a tablet in front of her. It was made from solid gold and reflected bright yellow and blue lights. In the middle was an etching of a circle that was crossed over with a star. On the bottom was many lines of small scripture written in an unrecognizable language.

“He may.” Leia answered. “Would you be willing to give me the artifact to give to Luke? He generally wants to gather anything that points to the history of Force sensitivity”

As the droid translated, Leia experienced a sharp pull towards the object in the Force. She needed to grab it, to touch it and read out the inscription on it.

Leia closed her eyes and shook her head, feeling the yearning to have it leave her. Maybe she should leave it in Sumi hands and request it only if Luke says he wants it. It was too tempting.

“He agreed to give it to you in exchange for assistance in a current conflict in Lothal.”

“What’s going on?” Leia tried to remember if anything important was happening in Lothal. She needed to ignore the artifact that was continuing to draw her in though the Force.

The droid translated Sumi’s answer. “An alliance of Anx and Feeorin want his clan to leave their home. Sumi requests that you talk to the group about the illegality of their eviction.”

“I don’t typically handle mediation between small parties,” Leia explained. “I can have my friend Ileen Asbaroti come back to Lothal with you to handle the conflict. She’s one of my most reliable mediators with an untarnished success rate.”

As the droid translated her latest answer, Leia reached across the table to touch the stone. She needed to understand. What was it trying to show her?

Once she touched the edge of the stone, an image from her reoccurring dream came to her instantly. The other her, the Leia with short, unwashed brown hair, was trembling as she cried over two dead bodies in a torn apart cottage. Some unrecognizable auburn haired boy was kneeling next to her, watching her cry.

Who was he?

“Leia!” Mon Mothma cried out. “Are you feeling all right?”

“Yes-s,” Leia stammered.

The artifact could not be related to the dreams. The dreams started long before she encountered this artifact today. Yet, somehow, touching it, brought the other universe before her.

Sumi was gazing at her, rattling off a string of angry words.

“I apologize,” Leia told Sumi. “I should never have touched the artifact without your permission. I experienced a moment of weakness. In retrospect, I believe it would be best to leave the artifact with you until I talk to Luke about it. If he agrees, I will have him meet you for the exchange.”

This time, while the droid translated, Leia pressed her hands firmly between her legs. She needed to stay away from the object, it was too alluring to her Force sensitivity.

Thankfully, Sumi agreed to her proposal to wait for Luke. As for his clan’s housing conflict, he agreed to Ileen’s assistance.

Exactly what she wanted. Perfect.

***

Ben acted extremely energetic that night. He bounced around the room as he cheerfully talked about his day. As usual, his strong Force ability caused small items to fly in the air after him.

Leia was thankfully he was not having one of his brooding days. She could not deal with that right now. Not when she needed to prepare the final draft of her acceptance speech to becoming the Chief of State in five days. She won the election in a landslide of Council approval, now she needed to prove she deserved the role.

“How does this sound?” Leia asked her son rhetorically. She knew that he did not care about her political duties. It was on her to make sure the speech sounded confident and resolute. “I am proud of how far the New Republic has come in the past six years since the fall of the Empire. We have assisted multiple refugees. We have accepted willing outer rim and mid-rim planets into the fold of representative democracy. We have…”

“Bor-ing.” Ben’s voice rang in annoyance.

Yes. Her speech was rather boring and very redundant. Leia simply could not concentrate. This was not the time to be behind, though. She needed to provide the speech for Mon’s approval before she left work tomorrow. She had to prove she was a worthy successor.

“Can’t we play?” Ben was begging now. His brown eyes widened in a cute puppy-eyed look. Such a manipulative, little boy. He was so much like her at his age; always wanting attention from a work-focused parent.

“I’m sorry, darling. I can’t play tonight. I have a very important speech I need to finish. How about we play tomorrow?”

“Fine,” Ben said sadly, pouting. “Can I go outside? I bored.”

“No. It’s too dark,” Leia told him. Plus, she could not write a speech and watch him outside at the same time. “How about you play with R2. I’m sure he’s looking forward to finishing the puzzle with you.”

Frowning, Ben stomped over to a table in the living room that was covered with a large puzzle and various of his toys. He roughly dragged R2 to him through the Force. He continued to frown as he placed pieces together into the puzzle.

Leia longed to take back her earlier reply. Her growing headache would dissipate if she was playing with Ben instead. She wished she had less responsibilities and that the Galaxy was not counting on her to fix all the horrors the Empire left behind.

She stuck to writing her speech for the next hour. Every so often, Leia glanced at Ben who remained hunched over his puzzle. After a few minutes of pouting, he returned to the happy child he was at the beginning of the night.

Everything was going to be all right.


	2. Chapter 2

Universe 2 - 0 BBY

In another, far away universe, nineteen-year-old Leia Skywalker was experiencing a very, bad day.

First, the droid she and her Uncle Owen bought from Jawas the day before had run off during the night. Her family already had limited resources and buying new ones again would just bring her Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen further into debt. They needed an R2 unit to help with various projects, including fixing that stupid, rat-filled building at the Fallbacks.

Usually, Leia would not mind helping their neighbors and other farmers in the areas. But Uncle Owen was planning on renovating that small, two room building for her to live in with her future husband. No matter how many times she had insisted that she wanted to leave Tatootine and start a life for herself, Uncle Owen insisted that she stay here. He no longer said that maybe next year she could leave. Instead, he gave her two choices, to either continuing farming with her family or with the dreadfully dull Malcolm Fallback.

Oh, Malcolm Fallback. What a slimy, useless individual. He had once been a close friend of hers during her childhood. His parents were close friends with her Aunt and Uncle and the Fallback’s lived in another moisture farm about eleven miles away. Leia used to play with Malcolm during their guardians multitudes of boring dinners. She used to find her times with him as they acted out as Stormtroopers, pirates and Rebel leaders as the best moments of her boring life. They used to sneak off to pod races in the night and even competed in a few of them together.

But that was before the bounty hunter incident and before he started all his romantic inclinations, all his stupid flirting and all his obsessive stalking. Did he really expect her not to be bothered about seeing him every time she bought something at a market? Malcolm had even asked Uncle Owen for his permission to propose to her. That little, despicable farm boy just had to interfere with her life plans.

If it was not for him, Uncle Owen might have agreed to her request to start her own life as a ship-hand or some other job that would allow her to leave Tatootine and its provincial ways behind.

Her whole life and dreams had felt like they were closing around her. Before today, Leia could not think of a way to escape from the plans in motion around her. If only the opportunity did not have to happen after a nasty run-in with Sandpeople. Following the R2 unit just had to involve those terrible monsters. They had almost killed her. If it wasn’t for the old hermit, Ben Kenobi, she would be dead.

Obi-won Kenobi, apparently that was his real name. Apparently, her Uncle, Aunt and him had lied to her during her entire life. Kenobi obviously knew the droid and was actually more than an unremarkable hermit. Kenobi was actually a revered Jedi and General from the Clone Wars. And, worse, her father was his former Jedi apprentice instead of a spice freighter navigator. A Jedi Knight who was killed by the Emperor’s lead enforcer, Darth Vader.

Kenobi did not care about apologizing for his lies. He was too busy listening to a fragmented and boring recording from the R2 unit. Well, not entirely boring. The blond boy in the holo-image was so handsome.

“He’s cute,” Leia remarked absentmindedly. His hair was so finely braided and he wore a gorgeous white robe over his finely pressed blue trousers and a white shirt.

Now, a prince, that was the type of person she would like to marry someday. Someone rich who could buy her all the finest jewels in the Galaxy and take her to Canto Bright to finally win more credits than she ever earned before and that life-changing drink her friend Biggs’s father used to brag about.

Not some boring, farm boy whose parents lived the exact safe lives for generations. Worse was the Fallback’s family history of being slavers before two generations ago. Malcolm would expect her to live her life cleaning, cooking and raising a child just like her poor Aunt Beru.

That might be why she kept having that vivid dream of being middle-aged and raising a bratty, little boy with an absent husband. That dream had triggered all her worries about her future being meaningless.

Kenobi gazed at her in amusement and whispered something unintelligible to himself.

“Huh.” Leia raised her eyebrows.

“Nothing. Nothing. I can see your worried about your future.”

Leia stared at him. Could he read her thoughts with his magic force thingy?

“As you heard, the Prince of Alderaan has made an important request. He needs me to take this R2 unit to Alderaan to help the Alliance.” So that’s what the cute prince was talking about. He was some freedom fighter.

Now that was the perfect man for her. He could save the Galaxy from dictatorship, become some spokesperson for a New Republic while she lived in his fancy palace and have his servants attend to her every need.

Ah, that was a good fantasy.

“Leia. Will you join me?” Great. Kenobi was still talking to her. Couldn’t he see that she wanted to daydream of a perfect future?

“Huh? To do what?” Leia asked.

“To travel to Alderaan and give the royal family the R2 unit. I can also teach you the ways of the Force.” Kenobi explained.

Fiddling with the lightsaber handle that Kenobi gave her earlier, Leia considered that request. Surely, the royal family would be very graceful. Maybe … but the Prince. The Empire would surely kill him.

Something around her lurched. It was like a wind, but not a wind. It was like a warm breeze was agreeing with her. It was begging her to save the Prince.

“What about the prince? He’s in trouble!” Leia exclaimed. A better question came to her from the same breeze that was not really in the room. “Why’s a stupid R2 unit more important than a Prince’s life?”

Kenobi gazed at her sadly. “I wish we could save him, young Leia, but the fate of the Galaxy rest in our hands. The Empire will remain invincible if the Alliance does not receive the plans R2 has in time.”

Leia nodded, still unsettled. Deep inside, she knew the Prince was related to her life story somehow. Whether he was supposed to be her friend or a romantic interest or something else entirely, she did not know.

“Ok. I’ll go with you.” It was not like she actually met the Prince. It was the adventure she craved for so long. Why did the reason matter? But she did know her Aunt and Uncle. “But first, can we go after I tell my Aunt and Uncle.”

Kenobi nodded. “Of course. We shall stop by your cottage so you can tell them. Then we can head over to Mos Eisley.”

Leia was already speeding away to her speeder outside Kenobi’s hut. “Come on,” she called out to the droids once she got the ship into gear.

She kicked against the seat peddle while Kenobi took several minutes to put R2 and Threepio on the back of the ship. He followed after her on his own ship. Finally, after what felt like several hours, they headed over to her home.

***

It was an outrage. Terrible. Absolutely horrifying. Leia’s whole home was destroyed.

The door laid flat on the ground, torn from the entryway’s wall. The walls bore surge marks that likely resulted from blaster shots. All of her uncle’s tools and her Aunt’s cookware were spread across the room in haphazard piles over the floor. The chair in the center of the room was broken in half. She used to swing that door open and eagerly tell her Aunt and Uncle about the fun games she played with her friends. Her Uncle Owen trained her on how to fix ships and broken droids using those tools, and her Aunt Beru taught her to cook with those pots and pans. Her Uncle Owen used to love to lecture her on that chair, and her Aunt Beru would tell her unforgettable stories.

When she and Kenobi discovered the dead Jawas – the exact ones she and her uncle bought the droids from the day before-, Leia feared that her Aunt and Uncle would be killed.

But she never expected that they would tear her home apart this badly. She definitely did not expect to find a certain stalker with unwashed auburn hair and torn clothing standing over her Aunt and Uncle’s charred, dead bodies. All she could see was two dark shapes that were entirely burned.

“What did you do?” Leia raced forward, slapping Malcolm Fallback across his face. “Did you kill them?” The word just came out. She knew that he was not responsible. He was not a killer.

“Leia. Calm down,” Malcom shouted, his voice raspy. “My parents were worried when mom saw Stormtrooper’s shoot down the Jawas. She was going to buy one of their droids and a new vaporator. I needed to make sure you all were all right.”

“We’re obviously not! They’re dead.” Leia felt her eyes burn and she fell on her knees. “Dead.”

Dead. Dead. Dead.

Malcolm placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She leaned in. Her earlier annoyance towards him drifted away. This was not his fault. She was the one who overreacted and hated him for things out of his control. He was once her friend.

“Oh, my dear Leia.” Kenobi had come in at some point while she cried. “I am most terribly sorry.”

“The Empire,” Leia said softy. She stared down on their broken and bloody bodies. “They did this. They’re dead. They’re all dead. I’m going to kill them all.”

“Leia, that’s a terrible thing to say.” Malcolm reprimanded her. What gave him the right to treat her like that?

“Shut up,” Leia snapped. “I can say what I want. They’re my parents.”  
“No. They’re just your Aunt and Uncle.” Malcolm was quickly returning to her shit list.

“I mean … Why does that matter? They practically raised me.” Leia felt her eyes burn again. She closed them, refusing to cry. She would not cry. She was not weak.

“Young Mr. Fallback, can you check on the droids on my ship?” Kenobi motioned Malcolm over. “I need a moment alone with Leia.”

After Malcolm left with a sullen look, Kenobi sat down next to her. He glanced sadly at her aunt and uncle’s bodies. “There’s so much of your father in you. When we fought in the Clone Wars together, each time a member of our troops died, he would get angry and vent.”

“So he got angry when someone he cared about was dead ,” Leia said roughly. “How does this relate to my Aunt and Uncle?”

“He had that same look in his eyes. The same fury I saw in your eyes.” Kenobi ignored her question. Preferring to look away from her and stare out a broken window. If only that could bring her Aunt and Uncle back. “What if it happens again?”

“If what happens?” Leia stared at Kenobi, suddenly alert. “Why are you so afraid of?”

Kenobi scratched his beard. “You’re not ready.”

“For what?” Why did he have to be so vague about everything? It was like she was talking to a broken droid. One that failed to understand her words and instead sprouted broken translations.

Kenobi continued, entranced by whatever was occupying his thoughts. “Your uncle asked me to keep away from you. I think he was right. You’re far safer here and untrained, than out in the galaxy.”

Great. Uncle Owen had always needed to control her life in every way possible. Why couldn’t he just let her move forward and make her own path?

Stop, she told herself. Her uncle was dead. She needed to stop despising Uncle Owen for loving her.

Leia stared him down. “You’re wrong. I deserved to have the chance to get off this planet. I deserve to get justice against the Empire for what they took from me.”

“I gave you a brief overview earlier about the Jedi and the Force. The Force is more than a tool that us Force sensitive people can use. It’s also dangerous under the wrong temperament. With your temper and fury at the Empire, you can easily become a victim to the thrall of the Dark Side of the Force.”

“That’s stupid,” Leia said angrily. “Just because I am furious about … about, oh, womp rats … my aunt and uncle’s deaths, I can’t learn from you. I can’t go on an adventure. Just give me a chance. Please. I’ll do anything.”

“He’s right.” Malcolm was in the room again, leaning against her uncle’s torn chair. “You can stay with me and my parents while we figure where to go from here. We can even rebuild the cottage and farm and finally start our life together.”

Boy, that stalker was so delusional.

“That’s an excellent idea.” Kenobi grinned at Malcolm.

Men. They all wanted to control her life.

“No. Please let me go with you. I’ll repress my anger. I’ll ignore that ridiculous illusion you call Dark Side.”

“Leia,” Kenobi said gently. “I doing this to protect you. The Empire caused your parents deaths. I can’t lose you to it to.”

Leia knew then that nothing she could say would convince him to let her come with him. Kenobi was scared. That was an unexpected sight from the calm hermit from her memories. “Fine. Let’s go to the Fallbacks,” she said bitterly.

***

If Leia thought the scene at her house was terrible, the scene at the Fallbacks was revolting.

The Stormtroopers must have caught them outside their moisture farm because their bodies laid on the ground in front of their farm house.

It was far worse because a rancor had caught in on the scent of Malcolm’s parents’ dead bodies. The large reptilian beast was in the middle of eating Malcolm’s mother’s head. Chucks of her blackened hair was stuck in the creature’s teeth. The rancor probably had a preference towards heads because Malcolm’s father was currently headless. Blood and guts were pouring onto the floor from what was left of his neck.

“Wormie, I’m so sorry.” Leia clenched Malcolm’s hand, calling him by his childhood nickname.

Her earlier anger dissipated. She had screamed at him and called him names during the ride over. But her personal desires were nothing compared to him also losing his family. Maybe, they should stay together. He was likely the only person she knew that could understand what she was going through. But first, they needed to escape the monster. “Come on. We need to get out of here.”

Dammit. The rancor heard her. She knew better than speak near a rancor. They may be dumb as a slug, but they did have superior hearing.

The rancor raised its head and dropped Mrs. Fallback’s half-eaten head. An eyeball dangled from one eyelid and one of her ears sagged into the sand.

A rush of nausea gathered in her throat. She gripped Malcolm’s hand tightly and felt his fingers twitch sharply in her palm.

For a moment, the rancor stared at the two of them, almost like it could not believe they were there. Then, it started to charge over to them. Its large claws reached for the both of them.

“Duck!” She pulled Malcolm to the ground and started rolling over to the Fallback’s cottage in the other direction. They docked her ship near the cottage.

Hopefully, Kenobi would have finished looking for Malcolm’s parents in the house and would be near the ship. He could help with his Force magic. He had to. Rancors were near impossible to kill.

The rancor was noticing that they were now on the ground. This time it lowered its claws. Malcolm immediately jumped up and missed the claws by mere inches. Leia was not so lucky. Her body was too small to jump high enough.

The rancor’s claw clenched her so tight that she started coughing.  
No. No. No.

She was going to die. All her dreams were going to be for nothing. She would never leave Tatooine.

“Leia.” The worthless boy called out. Was he going to try to help for the first time in his life? Her thoughts drifted back to the day they encountered bounty hunters. He had run off and left her to fend them off herself.

Was he going to do the same thing here? Hopefully not.

“Do something.” She screamed. Hopefully that will get him to actually act and not just watch helplessly.

Leia smelled the creatures dank breath as its mouth closed in. No matter how hard she tried, she could not move from the rancor’s grasp. Inwardly, she prepared for the pain.

Right as one of its sharp teeth grazed her forehead, the rancor slumped downwards. It let out a raging cry as both her speeder and a projectile slammed into its face. She squirmed in its claws that were now falling to the ground. Along with the rancor’s claw, she slammed face first against the sandy ground.

She missed what happened next to the rancor. She was too busy spitting out sand and rubbing it out of her eyes. They were burning and tearing up from the coarse sediment.

“Are you all right?” Malcolm sounded concerned.

“Guess I should thank you for saving my life.” Leia sighed. For once.

“No. Um. It was Ben,” Malcolm explained sheepishly. “Sorry, er, for being so unhelpful with it.”

Instead of answering, Leia turned around to find Kenobi standing nearby. His focus on the still roaring rancor. His hands were raised as one of the Fallback’s vaporators slammed into the rancor. Alongside him, the old R2 unit was firing projectiles at the beast. The rancor let out a final roar before slumping onto the ground.

Kenobi walked steadily towards the beast and checked something on its neck. Likely its pulse. “It’s dead,” He told them, smiling.

“Thank you,” Leia said gracefully. “I know that might make it seem like I’m a liability if we go to Alderaan together, but ...”

“Leia. Rancor’s are hard for even the strongest of us.” Kenobi walked over and sighed, gazing down at the dead animal. “If anything, this shows how much I need to teach you the Force.”

“You’ll teach me to do that?” Leia grinned. What a glorious thought! Next time she could use the Force magic to kill beasts.

“Yes. And I’ll let you go to Alderaan with me as long as you promise to follow everything I say.”

“I promise.”

“Can I come with you?” Malcolm asked hesitantly. “I, er, don’t want to stay here alone and I would like to help against the Empire too.”

Leia squirmed because the last thing she wanted was to spend more time with him.

Kenobi nodded and gave off one of those serene old man smiles. “You’re help would be greatly appreciated.”

Great. A journey off-world with her least favorite person and with an old friend of her parents who lied to her for years.

Exactly what she wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Universe 1 – 11 ABY

“I thank you again for the Council’s and your acceptance of my leadership as the Chief of State. I promise to continue making the New Republic a strong governmental body that fixes the wrongs of the Empire and listens to the interests of all planets.” Leia finished her speech to Mon Mothma. 

It was the day after the meeting with Sumi. Leia had finished the speech late in the night and had spent the morning practicing it. After working herself ragged, Leia felt it was ready. It might not be perfect, but it satisfied the points she aimed to address as the future leader of the New Republic. 

“It’s a good speech.” Mon Mothma’s blue eyes gazed at her intently. “But I think you should rework it a bit. There is too much focused on your goals and promises. The speech is meant to present your platform, but its more to set the tone for your leadership. Take some time to add some authenticity, some of your personality. Show the people how relatable you really are.” 

“What do you mean?” Leia was confused. How does a person make a speech authentic? 

“I mean add some enthusiasm or gratitude.” Mon Mothma explained. “Any emotion that shows that you take pride in being the leader of the New Republic.” 

“Why does that matter?” Leia slumped into her chair. 

“You need to keep the audience engaged. You want the public interested in listening to you in the future.” 

Leia knew that. She wanted the whole Galaxy to listen to her ideals and her plans. She just did not know how to act charismatic. Why couldn’t her speech focus on her plans as the new Chief of State. 

“Ok. I can that,” Leia said resolutely. “I’ll rewrite my speech this afternoon and present you a better version tomorrow.” 

“That works with me.” Mon Mothma shuffled into one of her desk drawers. “Before you go, I do have something else I need to address with you.” 

“Ok. What is it?” Leia was eager to address something simpler than an authentic speech. 

Mon Mothma placed a memo in front of her. It was titled, Urgent: Professor Julius Olomo and Nanotechnology.

Mon Mothma explained. “As you know we are still facing some resistance from former Imperial loyalists. Professor Olomo originates from Carida is in the works on creating a new nano-weapon that might severely damage humans in the brain instead of just affecting the nerves in the body. Based on what was reported so far, if he succeeds, there is a possibility that the Imperialist can make any human brain dead with a small, hard-to-notice nano-transmitter. I need you to look into his work and think if there is any way we can prevent his invention. He is currently working out of Hays Minor, a small planet in the Outer Rim known for mining.”

“I’ll look into it.” Leia promised. Finally, a project that did not require her to think about her upcoming responsibilities. She had enough reminders already between the speech and the frequent meetings the past few months with Mon Mothma. 

Leia went to put it in her bag when she noticed it was not below Mon Mothma’s desk. “Frick,” Leia cursed. “I left my bag in my office.” She must have. It must not be lost in the crowded ship she rode over in this morning or the café she stopped at for a mid-morning snack. 

Leia hurried away. Hopefully, the bag was not lost. She had everything that mattered in their: her main communicator, her communicator that securely transmitted to only Han and Luke, her credits, and her keys. 

***

Leia found an unwanted visitor in her office. Sumi was standing in the middle of her office right next to the chair that held her bag. Was he trying to steal it? 

“What are you doing?” Leia barged in, not caring that the Zabrak likely did not know what she was saying. Her tone worked well enough. 

Sumi raised its empty hands to say that he was unarmed. Leia knew better than to trust that. She dealt with a few Imperials and other enemies in the past few years. They all wanted either to kill her or harm her. They all ended up dead or imprisoned. 

She felt her pocket for her short-barreled blaster pistol. Good. She was ready to use it if the Zabrak turned hostile. She also pressed her communicator to signal a possible intruder to the Senate’s security. Lastly, Leia checked her hip for her stun cuff. She always carried the stun cuff around for situations such as these. Just in case. 

Leia had a few minutes until they came. She needed to distract him. 

“Do you know any Basic?” If possible, Leia wanted to find a way to convince him to leave the office without any infighting. 

The Zabrak stared at her blankly. “Luke Skywalker?” 

So that was his game plan. He wanted to appear like he wanted to find out about her progress with communicating with Luke. Yesterday, Leia presumed that he was a friendly visitor who wanted to negotiate. Today, she was less sure. He went into her office while it was empty. He wanted to give her a dark artifact. All signs pointed to the Zabrak wanting to bring her harm. 

“Luke Skywalker,” the Zabrak repeated. 

Leia shook her head. 

“Chui yakimuka sita wachi makalaka wakuni,” the Zabrak mumbled to himself. 

He then quickly grabbed something from her desk. It looked like a pile of papers. What did she have that could interest the Zabraks? 

Multiple answers came to mind: Senate reports, Senate memos, and military plans and strategies. All items that could bring great harm to the New Republic if in the wrong hands. 

She really needed to start locking her office. The Senate’s administrative buildings were no longer secure, if they ever were. But now, her earlier complacency was gone. She really should have learned better after the fourth break-in two months ago. 

Leia pulled out her blaster pistol and pointed it towards the Zabrak.

The Zabrak let out a roaring chuckle before tugging out his own weapon from beneath her desk. It was a yellow blaster pistol that had a dark gold rim. 

Leia shot at him. She was not going to let him steal her important papers. The New Republic was counting on her to keep the Galaxy safe. 

The Zabrak ducked and the bullet hit the top of her desk. Just as the bullet made a clanging noise, One of Leia’s communicator sounded, a lively ring signaling a message. 

The Zabrak did not react to the sound and shot back at her. 

Leia used the Force to deflect the shot. She instinctively squirmed at the loud chime the bullet made when it hit her wall. Her communicator rang again. 

He was well-coordinated. While she was distracted, the Zabrak jumped over her chair and landed on his feet. That happened at the same time another one of her bullets hurled towards him and her communicator rang yet again. 

The bullets were not working. It was time for Plan B. Why did the security team at the Senate have to be so slow? She could defend herself, but still, it was their job. 

Leia reached into the Force around her. She felt the power tingling in her fingers. Thank goodness, she allowed Luke to convince her to train as a Jedi. While she decided to give up her lightsaber to Luke at the end of her training, she still used the skills he taught her to fight with the Force. 

The Zabrak was now racing towards her, likely planning to push her down. Many opponents had thought her an easy target in the past, usually because of her short stature. 

She urged the Force forward and the Zabrak flung into her desk, squirming all the while, hoping to escape her invisible hand. The papers flew from his hands and spiraled across the ground.

As the Zabrak squirmed, Leia pushed him through the Force towards her chair. Breathing heavily as she kept the Zabrak in place, Leia unclipped a stun cuff from her hip and placed it around the Zabrak’s hands. 

“That looks fun.” An amused voice said behind her. It was Mychelle Danes. Mychelle was one of the security workers for the Senate’s administrative headquarters.

“It wasn’t. He was a difficult opponent.” Leia sighed. “Can you bring him to the cells?”

Mychelle rolled her eyes and brushed past Leia. “Yes. I’ll be back shortly for your report on the incident.” 

“Good. What took you so long?” Leia angled around Mychelle as the security worker forced the restrained Zabrak to stand upright. 

She reached into her bag for her communicator. Something felt wrong as she held her bag. Something foul and dark. What was that feeling? The bag held the usual items, her keys, her credits, her secure comlink and her standard beeping comlink. Nothing …

Oh, no. Why, oh, why did she have to deal with yet another problem today? 

Leia’s annoyance intensified as she shuffled through missed multiple messages from Hanna City Elementary and one from Han. The earliest was from an hour ago. The latest had a dark red signal that meant the message was urgent. Great. What did Ben do? 

“It has only been five minutes since you commed.” Mychelle pushed the prisoner forward as Leia shuffled through her messages. “Hey, Leia.” 

Leia looked up. “Huh?” Oh, she was blocking Mychelle’s exit. 

“Can you get out of the way?” 

Leia leaned on her desk and allowed Mychelle to past. 

As soon as the security worker left, Leia put on her coat, pocketed the secured comlink and gathered her bag. She needed to handle the latest Ben-related problem. Why couldn’t her son be one of those obedient and entirely problem-less children? 

She was so wrapped up in worry, that she ignored the aura of darkness resonating from her bag. 

\--

“Ben did what?” Leia exclaimed as Principal Sera Holland finished explaining the incident. The Bothan took great pride in recounting Ben’s latest incident, as evident from her perked up ears. 

Bantha shit, she should have held that in. 

“I know it’s hard to hear,” Principal Holland said calmly. 

“Its …,” Leia paused, scrambling for a good defense. “Ben is a good kid. He knows better than to use the Force on his classmates.” 

“We know its hard to hear.” Principal Holland’s face was stern. “But he did break his classmates arm though the, um, Force? Is that what you call it? We have a strict no violence policy here at Hanna Elementary. We made some exceptions during the earlier, um, incidents, but now that he broke his classmate’s arm, we have to expel him. You understand right, the safety of the school outweighs any other considerations.”

No doubt, she meant Leia’s political position. During the other incidents, Leia and Han had used their reputation as heroes of the Alliance to their advantage. But breaking an arm was different from breaking a table or accidently throwing net-balls at a classmate’s face. 

“I see,” Leia said simply. “You plan to expel her over one incident that lead to physical harm. Even though it is common knowledge that young children will sometimes get into physical alterations. As I see it, there is no permanent damage. A simple combination of healing ointment and time should fix it. It’s not like the injury requires a heat-seal or extensive bantha treatment.” 

“He still harmed another student, and he had multiple of other incidents where his special ability lead to harm to his classmates and severe disruption to class time. I have to take the strict …”

“I know that it feels like you’re in an impossible situation right now.” Leia sighed. “But you don’t have to make a decision to expel him right away. Can’t you suspend Ben for a few days? That will give us both some time to think about the situation with a clear head.”

Although, Leia wanted to throttle the woman, she knew better than to yell at her. The Principal always had it out for Ben. She never understood Ben’s ability with the Force and deemed it an inconvenience and something shameful. She never tried to change her approaches to handle Ben. Like asking Ben’s teacher to pay more attention to her son or punishing certain classmates who bullied Ben over his Force-related accidents. No, it was always a fine line against Ben with her. 

“Senator, I know you don’t like to lose and you’re used to winning in the political field, but I’m in charge here. You will have to settle with my answer. I will not change my mind.” Principal Holland said sternly. 

Leia almost laughed, but caught herself in time. This woman thought she could make this decision without any consequences. The Principal really thought she could settle this argument over a short conversation. After all the enemies Leia dealt with, this woman was nothing against Jabba the Hutt or bounty hunters like Bobba Fett and Bossk or V-a… 

Suddenly, all she could hear was cold, unrelenting breathing that was similar to a machine letting off gas. Her forehead ached as a dizzying sensation emerged. She closed her eyes to hide from the black mask that promised nothing but pain. 

“Senator?” A rare tone carried from Principal Holland’s voice. Was that concern? “Senator?” The Principal was trying to catch her attention. She tried to speak, but her voice squeaked. She could not talk, not when Stormtroopers were trapping her and Han in the room with him. 

Breathe. She needed to breathe. She was simply feeling a memory in the Force. 

He was dead. She would never have to deal with him again.

Leia opened her eyes, focusing on the Principal. The Bothan’s furry face bore a far kinder expression than usual. Ridiculous. As if the Principal really cared. She probably was thrilled that Leia failed to hold her position. 

Dammit, the papers in a nearby draw looked a little rumpled. Did she move them with the Force while she was distracted?

Her bag called to her again, the same enchanting, but vicious sensation from before. The Zabrak must have done something dark to the bag before Leia arrived at the office. What was it? Was it safe to walk her son home with that ominous impression nearby? 

Leia needed to relax. Forget about whatever the Zabrak was planning, at least for this moment. It was a problem for another time. Leia needed to regain control of the situation.

“Where were we?” Leia sat up straighter. “Oh, right. You wish to expel my son.” 

“That is …” Principal Holland started.

Leia raised her palm, signally that she had the stage now. “You spoke in great length on your plan. But we both know that you can sign the form that signals expulsion, but you will need approval from Hanna City’s School Administer Yetva Nguyen and she has a strict no discrimination policy, which include discrimination against Force sensitive individuals and others with unique abilities. You may suspend him currently, but you have no power to expel him.”

Principal Holland gazed at her, her mouth quirked downwards. “Senator, I know this is hard for you to handle. But you should realize that Ben needs someplace where he can belong and that is not Hanna City Elementary. You may be right about Nguyen preventing this expulsion, but I think it’s in the best interest of your child that you find someplace better for him. You have to see that. A good mother would.” 

Leia’s eyes glazed up. “We could talk about this in circles, but that won’t change our circumstances. You are out of line to expel a student over an accident and the School Administer will agree. I accept that you will suspend Ben for a few days, but I don’t accept your expulsion. We both know that you are unable to do so at this time.” 

They both gazed at each other silently for a long minute. 

Finally, Principal Holland pursed her lips. “Yes. You got me,” Principal Holland said sadly. “I’ll suspend him for the next two weeks. I’ll give your son one more chance before pursuing a final solution. That doesn’t mean, I don’t think I was considering the right choice. I’ll still reach out to Nguyen and see how he lands in the situation.” 

She was trying to save face. Leia could respect that. What Leia could not respect was the words the Principal said against her and her child. The Principal words were terribly wrong and uncalled for. 

The Principal was only right about one thing. 

Leia did not like to lose. 

\--

As Leia and Ben walked to their apartment form the school, Leia tried repeatedly to com Han. She kept getting a ring that indicated that he was out of range from any signal. 

Of course, he was too busy traveling to answer. Right when she needed his help the most. 

Ben walked uncharacteristically silent behind her. Occasionally, tree branches and leaves bounced in the air behind him. One branch eventually fell off and spun in circles beside Ben. 

“Stop that,” Leia ordered. “You need to stop playing around with the Force.”

“Mama. I bored.” Ben pouted, continuing to spin a branch beside him. 

“Then, talk to me. Don’t play with a power you don’t understand. Especially not when we are in public. You might hurt someone else.” 

“Aaron was being a meanie.” Ben complained. 

“But he’s still your friend. You seriously hurt him.” 

“He not my friend no more.” Ben screamed as he used the Force to throw the branch across the sidewalk. It ended up poking the back of the woman walking in front of them. 

The woman groaned in pain. She turned towards them, grimacing, and said, “Control you kid.” She then raced away from them. 

“What are you thinking?” Leia raised her voice at Ben. “You just made a scene at school. Now you’re making one here? What is wrong with you?”

“Accident.” Ben shrugged his shoulders. “Not my problem teacher mad.” 

“It is.” Leia struggled to find the right words. “You used the Force dangerously. Don’t you remember what Luke and I told you about control?” 

“He was meanie. Said I big baby.” 

“Ben. I’m sorry Aaron was mean to you. But you can’t go around using your power every time someone bothers you or is mean to you. You need to act better.” Why was he staring at her so confused? How could she make Ben understand the importance of controlling his anger? “We are not like other people. We have a special power that can make us dangerous if we don’t control it.” 

Suddenly, a branch from a nearby Garren Tree slapped Leia’s neck. Leia used the Force to catch it as it moved to swing again and broke it in half in the air. 

Ben’s hands were in front of him, a vicious scowl on his face. 

Leia shouted, “What are you thinking? I told you time and again to not do that. You’re acting really bad right now.”

“I hate you,” Ben shouted, his brown eyes flashed red. 

“Ben.” Her voice sounded terrible, infurious. Leia needed to reign in her temper. Ben did not mean that. He said that all the time when she reprimanded him. The darkness she felt in the Force around him was nothing to worry about. It was only his anger and Do you really want to hurt other people? anger can be reigned back in. “The Force is not something you should play with. Do you really want to hurt me?”

Ben deflated, lowering his hands. “Sorry, mama. I didn’t wanna hurt you.” Her son then widen his eyes sweetly. “I don’t wanna make Force hurt people. But-t, it’s so fun to play with it.” 

“I’m all for you enjoying yourself.” Leia kneeled down so her face reached her son’s. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “But hurting someone through the Force or otherwise is not a good thing. A good boy is kind to others and does not hurt their classmates. You want to be a good boy, right?”

“Yes!” Ben bounced and hugged her. “I wanna be good boy.” 

“Then, you agree …” Leia’s comlink buzzed. It was Han. “Give me a moment, play near that tree while I talk to your father.” Leia told her son. 

Ben raced over, immediately playing around with the Force. This time he lifted up tree leaves in a beautiful colorful array. What a sight! 

“Hi, Han!” Leia attempted to sound cheerful, but her worry came through. 

“Leia, what’s wrong?” Her husband answered then laughed. “I mean, I heard about Ben being expelled.” 

“He wasn’t expelled. I worked it out with the Principal. It’s only a two week suspension.” 

“Working your wonders as always.” Han sounded amused. “Good work.” 

“It’s still not handled.” Leia sighed. “If he hurts someone again, we may have a problem. I know the School Administer will likely resist it with all his anti-discrimination policies, but Ben did break his friend’s arm and I’m not sure if I can convince Ben to stop hurting others with the Force.”

“I’ll talk to him when I get home.” Han shouted over a loud banging behind him. “Talk to him, man to man that violence is not the answer.”

“What’s going on?” Leia heard Chewie howl behind him. “Are you in trouble?”

“No trouble. Chewie is just playing around after a successful job. You know how excitable he can be after a big win.” 

“A riveting story.” Leia laughed. “What is really going on?”

Han groaned humorously. “Fine. Fine. Have it your way, Princess. We had a small run in with the Guavian Death Gang. They’re mad about losing a game of sabacc. Nothing life-threatening.”

“Ok. Be careful.” 

“Ain’t I always.” 

“Fine. Fine. As long as you survive, it should be fine.” Leia breathed in, trying to relax her racing pulse. “Back to the problem at hand. How can I get Ben to stop abusing the Force? He broke a kid’s arm! What’s he going to do next?”

“Maybe a leg,” Han joked. “Hmm, an arm and a leg.” 

“Han!” 

“Relax, princess. Don’t worry about it. Just talk to Luke. I’m sure the kid has a whole game plan on how to handle all this Force mumbo-jumbo.” 

“Maybe.” Leia relented. “I just hate …” 

“Mama. Can I talk to Daddy?” Leia instinctively twitched, causing her comlick to float by itself for a moment. Ben now stood next to her. Why did she not feel him arrive next to her? His Force signature was so entwined with hers that she rarely did not feel him when they were in the same area. 

“Darling, daddy’s busy …” Leia started to say when Han jumped in. 

“Leia. I can spare a few minutes with Ben. The gang’s long gone. Just cruising through hyperspace.” 

“Ok.” Leia answered on the communicator and then smiled at her son. “Looks like dad has some free time after all.”

“Yay!” Ben bounced in the air. 

“Just walk with me home as you talk.” She then handed the comlick to Ben. 

As Ben cheerfully talked to his father as the round the corner near their house, Leia recognized the strange, cold darkness from earlier pulsating in her bag. There it was again. Was it Ben? Was his anger rising towards a dangerous Sith zone? No. This was different. Darker. More seductive than anger. Also, she felt it twice before without Ben nearby. 

What did the Zabrak do? Leia needed to focus. They were now in the elevator rising up to their apartment on the ninth floor. They were almost home. Ben was still distracted by talking to Han. She would let him to keep doing that while she examined her bag in the room. 

And she exactly that. Leia felt a rush of happiness when Ben hugged her after she told him he could continue to talk to his father. 

Once she was in the room, she placed the bag on her nightstand and leaned on her pillows at the edge of her bed. The bag hummed a bit through the Force. Like before, Leia saw nothing inside besides her normal comlink and her other supplies. 

Only the faint hum of the dark Force signature made Leia certain that the Zabrak had some something. Was this his plan? To have her bring her bag home with some kind of curse? 

She should wait for Luke. Let him look through it and figure out what the curse could be. 

But she brought it home. It was so close to her son who was already so engulfed by darkness at such a young age. She could not leave Ben alone with a babysitter while she waited for Luke to return, not after his suspension and their earlier argument. He needed stability more than anything. Leia rather not return the bag to the office and endanger her co-workers with a possible curse. 

No. This was her problem. She needed to fix it. She would have to do with talking it over with Luke the next time he answered her calls. 

A flash of light reflect from her lamp to the bag and Leia noticed a shadow outline of a familiar symbol. A circle that surrounded a star. Did the Zabrak make the Sith artifact from yesterday invisible and then stuff it in her bag? 

Leia lifted her bag, but it lack any extra heaviness that could have come from the artifact. Was the tablet weightless too or was Leia reaching the wrong conclusion? 

The sensation from the bag drew her in and told her that she was right. Leia hesitantly reached in the bag and felt solid stone. She pulled the invisible stone tablet out and lowered it on her bed. Slowly, like an image from a broken holo-cam, the invisible tablet flickered into life. First, the etchings of the circle and a star shined a bright yellow and then, the solid lines of letters formed underneath. Soon, she could see the whole tablet on the bed before her. 

She better let Luke know about what the Zabrak likely sneaked into her bag. He would know how to handle this artifact without endangering Ben. Leia moved to get her regular comlink. While it was not as secure as her other one, Leia preferred to not interrupt Ben’s conversation with his father or have her son in a room with the object. Ben had enough problems with his Force sensitivity. 

Right as she dialed Luke’s number, bright yellow and blue lights glittered off the tablets surface and stretched towards her ceiling. A wide space opened before her as the lights created a door. 

“Mama!” Ben was on the other side of the newly formed door. He was holding her communicator near his ear. “Daddy. Help! Something in room.” 

“Ben,” Leia gasped and she felt sweat smolder around her neck. “Get out of the room. I’ll handle this.” 

Her son’s brown eyes widen in worry. “But Mama.”

“Please, go.” 

Ben continued to stare. He moved one step forward when she heard a voice squeak from the communicator at his side. Likely Han was telling him to leave as well. 

“Listen to us. Get out of here. I’ll handle it.”

Leia let out a sigh of relief as a shaky Ben left the room and slammed the bedroom’s door. 

During the brief conversation, the door that the tablet created had opened. She felt something in the Force calling for her. It likely came from whatever was beyond the door. 

Leia was running out of time. 

Leia pressed her call button and listened to the comlink ring. 

Come on, Luke. Answer. 

It continued to ring until it asked her to leave a message. 

“Luke. A Zabrak left a tablet in my bag. Some Sith artifact. I …” Leia started to leave her message when she mind felt floaty.

It was hard to describe. It was like her mind was no longer in her body and was instead floating in the air. Instead of the usual pressures of body pains, all Leia felt was the spirit of the Force. 

Then, Leia felt a rough tug that tore her spirt form her body. She looked down to see her image glittering blue and yellow as her body lay still on her bad. 

Dammit. What was she going to do? Besides Ben, she was all alone! Why did she have to touch the artifact without Luke around? 

Luke. Urgent Force related problem. Help! She tried to reach her brother. It had worked before, in Bespin and during her trainings. Maybe Luke would hear her. 

Some bright blue and yellow was coming out the door. It looked exactly like the girl from her dreams. The Leia who had brown hair cropped in a mismatched manner and wore a tarnished pant and shirt. Her eyelids fluttered up and down in terror. 

Leia, she heard Luke call for her through the Force. Hold on. 

Then, like a rampant wave at a sea shore, Leia felt herself fling through the door and into an unfamiliar scene.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: 

Universe 2 – 0 BBY

Leia Skywalker yawned as she followed Kenobi and Malcolm to a corner booth in the Mos Eisley cantina. They had wasted too much time already. First, she fought with the bartender who demanded that the droids leave the cantina. Then, Kenobi took forever to find a decent spaceship pilot. Finally, Malcolm almost lost his fingers when he insulted the nice Wookie who offered to help. Leia almost cheered the Wookie on, but she decided the situation was tense enough. 

The threesome stopped at a corner booth where the Wookie sat with a handsome man. Leia adored his high cheekbones and bronze hair. His hazel eyes flickered between them before landing on her. 

“Sweet. Chewie didn’t mention one of our potential passengers was such a beauty.” 

Leia raised her eyebrows. She doubted that she was that beautiful with her home-cut, sand-covered hair and her hunching shoulders. “Is that cringy, unimaginative line the best you can come up with?” 

The man laughed. “Give me some time and I’ll fine something that leaves you breathless, sweetheart.” 

“Mr. Solo,” Kenobi interrupted. “Chewbacca here said you had a ship that can take us to Alderaan.” 

Back and forth they went, discussing the arrangement. Leia soon learned that his first name was Han. Such a simple, boring name. 

Unlike his name, he was an interesting fellow. He gasped in mock annoyance when he discovered that neither Leia nor Kenobi heard of his ship, a Millennium Falcon, before. 

He gave a thrilled grin when Malcolm mentioned, “My friend, Tank, told me about it when he was dealing with some smugglers. Apparently, it completed a smuggling route in less amount of distance than usual.” 

“Twelve parsecs to be exact!” Solo raised his glass towards Malcolm. “Glad the kid knows his ships.” 

“You talked to Tank?” Leia asked Malcolm. He was one of her childhood friends who left Tatooine to join the Imperial Army a few years prior. She had not heard from him since.

Malcolm nodded. “We holo-chat a few times.” 

Leia frowned. Why did Tank not contact her? Sure, she complained about the Empire often, and had yelled at him before he left about joining a group that massacred millions. Even before today, Leia had hated the Empire from the stories she heard about its leaders’ use of force to control and surveil their enemies. But Leia had told Tank before he left that she wanted to stay friends and that she understood his need to leave the planet. Maybe, he decided that it was better to stay away because Uncle Owen horded their communicator and never liked the boy. 

“Leia?” Malcolm asked tentatively. 

Leia’s eyes widened when she noticed that all the men and the Wookie were looking at her now. “What?”

“I agreed to fly you all for a whooping 17,000 credits,” Solo shared, his eyes beaming. 

Oh, she must have missed the negotiating. “Great.” Leia nodded. “Should we head to your ship?” 

“As I said before, I got some business to do.” Solo sighed, his voice became cold. “I’ll meet you three by the ship. Don’t be late.” 

What was he scared about? That had to be fear that she was feeling. Leia almost tripped when she realized why as she walked past a group of customers fighting over a glass of whiskey. He was a criminal. Just like all the people within this bar. 

Maybe he worked for a Hutt. Leia shivered at the thought. One day, while she was shopping in Anchorhead with Aunt Beru, they notice a big green slug argue loudly with a short man before widening his jaw and swallowing the man whole. She later learned that huge slug was a Hutt and that Hutts where a type of gastropods that liked to keep slaves and controlled the criminal underworld in Tatooine and other Outer-Rim planets. 

Once they reached the droids outside the cantina, Threepio chattered enthusiastically. “Thank goodness. I thought we were going to become scrap mental. I’m ready to get out of this rotten place.” He went on and on about the problems he and R2 experienced while they were in the cantina. Like the woman who tried to pour excess oil over them and the children who turned Threepio into a musical prop. 

“I’m sorry the bartender was so rude,” Leia said when Threepio finished blabbering, right as they reached a large spaceship. Solo’s ship looked like two round saucers glued together and looked as old as her family’s moisture vaporator. “He should never have forced you two to leave.” 

“Don’t worry, Mistress Leia. We were glad to leave that disgusting place. It would have ruined my golden covering.” 

Leia nodded, still feeling guilty. She should have stayed outside with the droids. She was useless in the cantina, thinking more about past friendships than helping Kenobi negotiate for a fair price with the probable Hutt employee. 

They waited for several minutes for Solo to return. As Kenobi and Malcom chattered about something, Leia thought about her last real conversation with Aunt Beru. It was not the one she had the night before when she argued with Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru about the proposal and her desire to leave Tatooine. No, it was several hours before she bought the droids, right when Leia was fixing their broken vaporator. 

As Leia fiddled with various wires, her elbow leaning against the vaporator’s door, Aunt Beru had asked Leia about her latest exploration. 

“Nothing much,” Leia had said angrily. “I just wandered around the sand aimlessly. Don’t worry, there were no run-ins Tuskan Raiders. Just boring because all my friends are gone.” 

“I know you miss them.” Aunt Beru had given a half-smile. “But you’re not alone, you have me, and you Uncle and I heard your childhood friend, Wormie, is still around.” 

“We’re not friends anymore.” Leia had sighed before noticing that one of the wires had loosened. “Can you help me hold this red wire in? It refuses to stay put.” 

As Aunt Beru helped, she had said, “Your uncle is planning to get more droids. Maybe you should be the one to fix them up.” 

“I’ll like that.” Leia had grinned eagerly. “I’m ready for any new project. Especially one where I can get my hands dirty.” 

Her aunt might have known about Malcolm and Uncle’s plan for marriage, but she had focused on giving Leia something new she enjoyed doing. Aunt Beru had known exactly what to say and do when Leia was upset. Who did she have now? No one. 

“We need to go!” Malcolm’s voice brought Leia back to the present. 

Solo was running towards them, with the Wookie at his heels. Kenobi was pushing off some Stormtroopers who had arrived while Leia was reminiscing about the past. 

“What happened?” Leia asked right as Solo and the Wookie reached them. 

“You didn’t notice? What’s going on with you today?” Malcolm sounded exasperated. 

“My family just died,” Leia snapped. “I can’t act all happy and content like you. I guess your parents didn’t matter to you much.” 

Malcolm’s face tensed into a scowl. “Just get on the ship.” 

Solo had opened the ship’s door and had brought down its ramp as they talked. They raced up the ramp and into the ship. She turned to find Kenobi following them up the ramp while throwing some of the Stormtroopers into the air. 

The next few minutes was a mass of frantic panic as Solo and the Wookie jumpstarted the engine and the ship flew into the air. From the window, Leia could see Stormtroopers shooting at the Millennium Falcon. Despite several bullets clanking underneath the ship, the ship stayed together. Soon, they were in outer space. 

It was beautiful. All bright stars, colorful planets, and black, endless space. Everything Leia ever wanted to see. If only, Aunt Beru could be with her now. 

***

After sleeping in one of the ship’s cramp rooms, Leia decided to talk to Kenobi about learning to use the Force. Now that she was well-rested, Leia was prepared to badger Kenobi until he relented. 

As Leia walked through a narrow hallway, she gazed in appreciation at the many pieces of metal that were expertly molded together. If that was any indication, Solo did a good job at keeping this old ship stable. 

For a moment, Leia imagined becoming his ship-hand and having the opportunity to work alongside him with renovating the ship. It would be fun to spend the rest of her days flying through space while still getting the chance to use her mechanical skills. 

But that was not for her. Not with a man who so openly worked for some sort of criminal. Leia had too many bad memories of witnessing Hutts, bounty hunters and slavers attack children and other people in Tatooine. She hated how she did nothing to help them, choosing to leave and follow her Aunt and Uncle back home to safety. She was just as guilty as the criminals. But maybe, with the Force, she would never have to remain a bystander ever again. She would have a way to fight. 

When she reached the cockpit, Leia found R-2 and the Wookie playing a game while Threepio complained and Solo sat in the captain’s seat. 

“Sleep well, gorgeous?” Solo asked, swinging his seat to face her, with his arm and hands under his head. 

“Well enough, criminal,” Leia replied. “How much longer until we reach Alderaan?” 

“Couple of hours, give or take.” Solo smiled. “If you want to, we could enjoy some fun, private time together.”   
“I’ll pass,” Leia said shortly. “Have you seen Kenobi? I was hoping to find him here.”

Solo shrugged, bemused. “You’re hot for old men? I would never guess.” 

Leia scowled. “No. He’s a family friend.”

“It’s fine if you are. I’m cool with it.” Solo smirked. “He is quite good-looking for his age.” 

“Leave you’re fantasies to your own mind.” He was so infuriating. “Anyways, I’m not the one who works for a Hutt. I think that trumps any rumored interest in far older men.” 

“So, you do like him?” Apparently, Solo had a one-track mind. 

“No! Just, shut up. Where is Kenobi staying? And before you asked, I want to see him so we can train. Not to live up to your naughty fantasies.” 

Solo stayed silent. 

“Well. Where is he?”

Solo remained silent for several more moments before laughing. “I thought you wanted me to shut up.” 

“Never mind. I’ll find him myself.” Leia stomped away. How hard could it be to find him? 

“He’s in the second hanger.” Solo called out. “Third room to the right.” 

He was likely lying, but she would try out his directions anyways. Just in case. 

Despite her doubts, Leia did find Kenobi in the room Solo directed her to. She walked in to find Kenobi’s shoulders hunched over and his legs situated in a pretzel-like shape. 

“What you doing?” Leia asked harshly. “You could ruin your back sitting like this.” Aunt Beru had told her about the horrors of slouched shoulders. 

Kenobi opened his eyes slowly and beckoned her to sit alongside him. After she did, Kenobi said, “It’s called meditation.” 

“Oh.” Leia sighed. She waited for Kenobi to reply, but he continued to gaze at her for what felt like forever. Typical hermit, always forcing her to talk first. 

“So, I want to learn how to use the Force,” Leia said quickly. “I know you have you doubts and all, but I don’t want to learn simply for myself. I want to learn to be able to fight the Empire and defend people harmed by it like my family was.” 

Kenobi nodded. “I see. There’s nothing I can say to convince you otherwise. And you’re right. You might need to use the Force in the coming days.”

“So, you’ll teach me.” Leia felt hopeful for the first time all day. 

“Leia. I…” Kenobi paused. “I’ll teach you slowly. I still have my reservations, but I do think it is important for you to understand how to use it properly.” 

“What should we do first? Lift some tools, splatter some grub? Oh, fling Solo up and down the hallway!” 

Kenobi smiled and shook his head. “With mediation.” 

“What? How does that involve flying things around?” 

Instead of answering, Kenobi said a stern monologue, “I can feel a wide-range of emotions coming of you in the Force. Anger, fear, sadness, apprehension. Meditation will help you understand those emotions within yourself. Hopefully, with understanding, I can hope that you would be able to free yourself from all the emotions. Freeing yourself from emotion is the first step to safely wielding the Force.” 

“Just say what you mean. That is a load of womp rat shit.” 

Kenobi stared and remain completely serene. How did he stay so emotionless? Oh right, with something called meditation. 

“Fine.” Leia said after thinking it over. If this was what she needed to do to convince Kenobi to teach her about the Force, then she shall. “What do you need to do?” 

Kenobi guided her through the process. Soon, she mimicked Kenobi’s sitting position. It was extremely uncomfortable; she could feel her warm socks sweat up her calves. “Can’t we just do this on a chair?” Leia complained. 

“No. To mediate, one must be sitting with their body at peace.” 

“Or one with the floor.” Leia joked. 

Kenobi gave a gruff laugh. “Yes. One must be settled on the floor to better feel the Force beneath them.” 

Leia then followed Kenobi’s directions to close her eyes and concentrate on a single word. Leia selected the word ‘freedom.’ Someday she will achieve that dream; freedom to make her own choices and to live her life without someone else interfering.

Leia tried to concentrate on the word. Freedom, freedom, freedom. But her mind soon drifted as she remembered everyday meals with her family and …

Freedom. Was she free right now? She was following Kenobi’s directions to focus on only one word and, in that way, he was trying to control what she thought about. That was not a state of freedom.

“Leia.” Kenobi’s soft voice interrupted her thoughts. “I can feel your apprehension and anger rushing off you. You need to let those emotions go and continue focusing on the word.” 

“I can’t.” Leia shot upwards. “This isn’t working. Can’t they’re be another way to teach me the Force? Like actually using it.” 

“Leia, to use the Force is to calm one’s emotions.” Kenobi placed a warm hand on her shoulder. “Let’s try this again, but in a different way. Ok?”

Leia nodded and sat back down in the proper position. She would give him one more chance before she gave up. She could figure out the Force by herself if meditation failed. 

“Close your eyes and listen to the world around you. Take in what you hear and smell.” Hmm, Kenobi’s annoying voice and the smells of sweat and sand. “Now listen to your own feelings and accept them.” Annoyance. She already accepted that feeling. “Reach out to the energy surrounding you, do you recognize it?” 

“What do you mean by energy? There’s nothing there.” Leia snapped and opened her eyes. 

Instead of answering, Kenobi closed his eyes and she felt something trying to slam against her. There was nothing near her. Was that the energy she was supposed to feel? 

Kenobi’s eyes widened in realization. “Your walls. They’re remarkably strong.” 

“What?” Couldn’t he say what he means, just for once? 

Kenobi explained. “All Force sensitive people build shields to protect themselves from invasion from other Force users. Usually, it takes years of practice to make someone’s shields difficult to penetrate. Even you’re father, one of the strongest and most powerful Jedi, had trouble keeping his walls up.” 

“What do the shields protect me from?” Now she was more curious than annoyed. 

“After training, you should be able to connect to another’s memories and talk to other Force sensitive individuals through the mind. The shields prevent the Sith or other enemies strong in the Force from invading your mind.”

“Nice! So if I meet a Sith, I won’t have to worry about them reading my mind?” 

“Not entirely true. They could still read your mind, but you’re more naturally protected from sharing information that you do not want someone to learn.” 

***

After an hour of silent mediation (well mostly silent. Leia had many questions), Leia and Kenobi decided to check on the rest of the group. 

They found Malcolm and Solo talking amicably. R-2 and the Wookie were still playing the same game. 

This time Threepio was rambling off facts about the game. “Dejarik was created base on some long-forgotten game called chess. Ghhhk are great because they can heal a team-piece next to it and Ng’ok can attack other pieces more than once.” 

“Stop yammering, Golden Rod.” Solo snapped. “Nobody wants to hear you talk.”   
“Go to another room if he bothers you so much.” Leia yelled at Solo. “He can talk if he wants to.” 

Solo smirked and walked towards Leia and Kenobi. “You too have fun?” 

“We did some meditation, Captain Solo. Are we nearing Alderaan?”

“Ah, a few more minutes. Soon we should be seeing cloudy skies and mountains. How soon ‘til I get the rest of my credits?” 

“Soon after we arrive.” Kenobi said shortly before standing beside Malcolm by the window. 

Leia took a passenger’s chair near Threepio. She preferred to limit her interactions with Malcolm. Unfortunately, the man who was slowly become another bane of her existence decided to take the chair across from her. 

“So, what’s the deal between you and the kid?” Solo asked. “You seem to hate him.” 

Leia sighed. “I just can’t stand Wormie right now.” 

“Wormie, where did you get that name from?” 

“When we were kids, he used to make worm sandwiches mixed with peanut butter and give them to kids he disliked.” 

Solo laughed. “Where you one of them?” 

“No. We were friends back then. We usually made themselves and gave them to the most obnoxious group of girls.” 

“What changed?” 

“He’s a coward who rather save his own hide.” Leia looked away from Solo’s curious face. “I don’t feel like talking about him anymore.” 

Solo nodded. “I get that. What I learned is that it’s better to save yourself than count on others. They’ll always disappoint you in the end.” The Wookie howled. “Well, except for a good friend like Chewie.” 

“Chewie,” Leia smiled at the Wookie who rumbled in greeting. “Cute name.” 

Solo raised his eyebrows. “Cute. It’s not meant to be cute. He’s no house-pet. He’s a …”

“I didn’t say that to belittle you. I think it’s a perfect nickname. Really unique.”

Solo snorted. “Just playing with you, girlie. Call him cute all you want.” 

“Oh, I will.” Leia laughed. Maybe, he was not so bad. 

Solo turned to answer something Chewie growled. As the two friends talked, Leia gazed towards the window where Kenobi and Malcolm were now looking frantic. 

Malcolm called out to Solo. “Han. Can you help us out? We reached a meteor shower.” 

“Be right there. Come on, Chewie.” Solo joined them at the window while Chewie sat at the co-pilot seat. 

Chewie hollered something and Solo shoot his head in confusion. “We should be at Alderaan right now.” 

Kenobi said sadly. “I felt a disturbance in the Force earlier. I hoped it wasn’t something this terrible.” 

“What happened?” Leia asked. Her voice echoed in the momentarily silent room. 

“Alderaan was destroyed.” 

“How is that possible?” Either Malcolm or Solo asked. 

Leia walked towards the window to see meteors flying in every direction. She asked a more practical question. “What do we do with the plans then?”

Kenobi shook his head. For once, he did not have an answer. 

It turned out that did not matter at the moment. The ship moved on its own towards a large moon-shaped spaceship. Soon they were all unwilling passengers to a likely Empire-controlled spaceship. 

***

Leia felt her heart thumping as she sat in one of Solo’s hidden compartments. Her shoulders started shaking. She needed to escape. 

Between the sounds of footsteps above them and sitting alone in the darkness with Malcolm, Leia felt more alone than ever before. If only Aunt Beru could be with her right now, telling her to relax, that this will all be over soon.

Meditate. Kenobi’s voice spoke in her head. She recognized his calm, optimistic tone. How could he feel so relax? Close your eyes. Feel the air around you. 

That’s not going to work. 

Try. 

Fine. I’ll try.   
She closed her eyes. This really wasn’t going to work. Her mind stayed in the here and now. Her shaking grew worse as all she felt was coldness and Malcolm staring at her. Her shoulders banged against frigid metal. The footsteps from above grew louder, and the wall banged against her forehead. 

After several minutes of serve failure, she decided to open her eyes. Once she did, she gasped. Blue and yellow sand flutter in front of her. She reached out and the sand suddenly banged over her face, burning her eyes. It was like she was in the middle of a sandstorm, with herself drifting into pieces of blue and yellow sand. 

She walked through and was surprised to see the older woman from her dreams. 

The woman’s brown eyes widened, looking at her sternly, and very entitled to boss Leia around like she was her own child. 

“What? What do you want?” Leia shouted. “Why are you haunting me?”

A doorway flickered in existence behind the woman who continued to stare at Leia. The woman’s stern eyes also appearing so lost and sad. A jolt of realization banged against the forefront of Leia’s rattled mind. The woman’s brown eyes were just like hers. “Are you my mother? Is the boy in my dreams, my brother?”

“Luke.” The woman said softly. 

“Luke?” Leia stared at her. “I thought his name was Brian- no, not that, - something with a B.” 

The woman smiled. “Ben, that is my son’s name.”

Leia nodded. “And I’m…” Before she could finish, the sand pushed her away into the doorway. 

The last thing she heard was the woman shouting, “I’m also Leia. You’re…”


End file.
